Cambio de dimensión (re-escrita)
by Inukfpfan
Summary: Po cambia de dimensión debido a un desequilibrio entre éstas, quedando en una donde Shen sigue con vida y en busca de venganza junto con otras amenazas mucho más poderosas. ¿Logrará nuestro héroe volver? ¿O se quedará en un lugar muy distinto al que conocía? (Lo sé, no soy buena con los summarys).


**Hola. Bueno explico. Me percate de que el fic estaba muy pero muy enredado y además confuso, por lo que he optado por volverla a iniciar, ya que a mi parecer escribí de una forma no muy buena. Claramente unas cosas, por no decir la mayoría van a cambiar. Espero que este cambio sea mejor. Y bueno, mas que nada que les gusté, y si es así no olviden expresarlo con un comentario.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**Un día cualquiera.**

Un hermoso amanecer se veía aproximarse para acabar ese tono azul oscuro que teñía el cielo para ahora hacerlo azul cielo. Todo era perfecto. Había paz en el Valle de La Paz, aunque suene un poco irónico, así como en toda China desde hace un año después de lacaída de Lord Shen. Y todo esto era gracias a los maestros del Palacio de Jade, los mejores de toda China.

En el pasillo cuartel de los estudiantes se lograba ver a un viejo panda rojo que caminaba despacio con un bastón por éste. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló completamente relajado. Esperó unos cuantos segundos, alzó su bastón unos pocos centímetros y realizó un pequeño golpe, el cual produjó un ligero sonido, que sonó junto con el gong; aunque con eso fue suficiente para que cinco de las seis habitaciones que se encontraban ahí abrieran sus puertas y salieran sus respectivos dueños, preparados para un nuevo día.

—Buenos días, maestro. —se escuchó esto de parte de los cinco guerreros sonando de forma perfecta, como una sola voz, mientras hacían una reverencia.

—Buenos días estudiantes. —contestó con una reverencia igual. —Veo que el Guerrero Dragón otra vez se ha quedado dormido. —continuó de forma serena, aunque esa actitud ya no era de extrañarse.

—Yo lo voy a despertar. —dijo Mantis con una sonrisa maliciosa en su pequeño rostro.

—Mejor creo que voy yo. —sugirió Víbora deteniendo al insecto con su cola.

—Como quieras.

—Felicidades, por su victoria de hace un año. —interfirió Shifu.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Grulla.

—¿No hace un año derrotaron a un pavo real que creó un arma que respiraba fuego y escupía metal?

—Cierto. Ya lo había olvidado... Un año, pasó muy rápido.

—Si... Bueno en lo que la maestra Víbora despierta a Po vamos a desayunar. El señor Ping nos envió unos fideos.

—Eso suena más que delicioso. —exclamó Mono.

Quince minutos más tarde. En el comedor.

—Buenos días a todos. Lamento mi retraso, otra vez me quede dormido. —llegó Po junto con Víbora mientras ambos hacían una reverencia.

—No me digas panda. —respondió Shifu con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Lo que provocó una risa nerviosa de parte del panda.

—Creo que es más fácil que una piedra se levanté por sí sola a que Po se levante antes del amanecer. —se rió un poco Víbora mientras tomaba un plato de fideos, y se colocaba a lado de Grulla, como siempre.

—Eso no es cierto. —se defendió Po. —Si yo me lo propongo, lo haré.

—Así como también dijiste que ibas a mejorar en todas esas cosas que mencionaste. —dijo Shifu para luego darle un sorbo a su té.

—Lo logré.

—Pero después de ver las consecuencias de tu irresponsabilidad, panda. Ya deja de hablar y come.

—Sólo por que son fideos. Y que rápido pasa el tiempo. Un año de haber vencido todos juntos a Shen con nuestra barbarosidad.

—Yo diría Paz Interior.

—Si, pero suena mejor como yo lo dije. Supongo que por ser un día especial, digo salvamos a China, no hay entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

—Te equívocas, Po. —interrumpió Tigresa. —Tenemos que entrenar sea el día que sea, ya que por eso logramos vencer a Shen y a todos los enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado.

—Bueno... Bueno... Bueno. Vamos a entrenar. —suspiró no muy convencido. Pero no le quedaba nada que hacer mas que darse por vencido; discutir con Tigresa sobre ese tipo de cosas era de nunca acabar, y si llegaban a concluir ellat erminaba ganando.

—Bien. Ahora como ya estamos todos reunidos, les voy a dar dos noticias. —hizo una breve pausa este Shifu en la que tomó otro sorbo de té. —Mañana el nieto del emperador, Lukang, vendrás al Palacio de Jade. Y la segunda, es que me voy a retirar.

La última noticia dejó a tods anonadados. Nunca creeyeron poder escuchar esas palabras juntas utilizadas por su maestro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Po.

—Aunque el maestro Oogway tenía más edad, yo ya no puedo. Estoy anciano, además no es de mucha ayuda un viejo que tiene lastimada la espalda por heridas del pasado.

—¿A dónde va a ir, maestro? —siguió Víbora.

—No muy lejos. Tú, panda, probablemente sepas a donde. A una pequeña cabaña en el bosque de bambú. Ahí estaré por si un día llegan a necesitar ayuda.

—¿Cuándo piensa irse? ¿Quién va a ser su sucesor? —Po preguntó de forma nerviosa.

—De hecho pensaba en irme en unas semanas. Pero primero debo de saber el porqué de la visita de Lukang. Y bueno, lo del sucesor pienso anunciarlo de una forma más digna. Pero eso yo no lo decidí. Fue el maestro Oogway.

—¿Quieren más fideos? —Zeng se sirvió un cucharón de en un plato.

—No. Así está bien. —contestaron casi todos a una sola voz.

—Bien... Hora de entrenar. —el panda rojo se levantó de su silla.

En el Salón de Entrenamiento. Los seis guerreros estaban formados en una línea.

—Estudiantes, hoy no va a ser nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo una práctica, no habrá técnicas nuevas, ni nada por el estilo. Pero si quiero que se esfuercen, más que nada tú, panda. —dijo Shifu.

—Entendido, maestro. Pero, ¿qué pasa si no... —Po no pudo acabar la oración.

—Nada. Sólo que te dejaré en Chorh-Gom, nuevamente, en condición de prisionero por una semana.

—Si quiere ir a Chorh-Gom a ver a Mei Ling, mejor busque otra excusa, o mejor vaya.

—Vas a estar dos días, y si no lo haces será un mes... No me importa que ya me vaya a retirar.

—Lo siento, Shifu.

Shifu aclaró su garganta, colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda y luego habló.

—El primer enfrentamiento, o práctica, se llevará a cabo entre Grulla y Mono. Posición de combate... Ya. —chasqueó los dedos.

Grulla levantó sus alas y su pata derecha, se encontraba en una pose casi perfecta; en cambio, Mono sólo hizo una reverencia y estiró su brazo izquierdo, como si fuera a darle un golpe. Al acabar ambos de hacer esto comenzó la contienda.

—La pose de Mono no estuvo muy bien. —susurró Mantis.

—Lo sé. Pero vamos a ver. Normalmente esta pelea es de las mejores entre nosotros. —contestó Víbora.

Mono liberaba una que otra patada y golpes es los puntos nerviosos de Grulla. Y Grulla evitaba los que podía, pero en ofensiva tampoco iba nada mal, él aprovechaba de sus patas largas y delgadas para hacer que Mono cayera. Aunque eso aún no lo conseguía. Pasaron veinte minutos, ambos ya parecían exhaustos. Ya que en ese tiempo dieron una batalla muy buena.

—Ya cae Mono. Estoy cansado. —dijo Grulla mientras esquivaba los golpes del primate con sus alas.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —preguntó ya un poco jadeante Mono.

—No quiero.

—Tampoco yo. Pero esto acaba... Ahora. —saltó Mono, fingió que iba a patearlo en la cara pero en realidad le dio al sombrero, lo cual distrajo a Grulla. Mono, aún en el aire pateó el pecho de Grulla, así derribándolo. —Listo.

—Muy bien. Buena pelea. —felicitó Shifu con un tono neutro.

—Gracias, maestro. —dijeron ambos mientras hacían una reverencia.

—Los siguientes serán El Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa. —sentenció Shifu.

—El maestro Shifu quiere verte muerto. —rió Mantis saltando al hombro de Po.

—Mantis, ¿acaso quieres cambiar de lugar con Po?

—No... Por supuesto que no, maestro.

—Entonces, si no hay más interrupciones. Comiencen.

Po y Tigresa se colocaron en posición de combate, esperaron dos segundos para comenzar con el combate. El primero en hacer la ofensiva fue Po, quien trató de atacar con una patada de lince giratoria, la cual Tigresa esquivó como si hubiese sido una hoja que se encontraba volando en el viento. Y así fue por los primeros treinta minutos.

—Po, tus ataques son muy débiles ahora, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Nada. Sólo que has mejorado demasiado. —respondió Po.

—Trata de esforzarte más.

—Lo haré. —lanzó un golpe al nervio del brazo izquierdo de Tigresa, el cual de suerte fue acertado.

—Así está mejor. —dio dos pasos de reversa y se agarró el brazo que Po acababa de inmovilizar.

—¿Estás segura de querer seguir?

—Si sólo es un brazo.

—Bárbaro.

La pelea así siguió hasta casi la llegada del ocaso. Todos estaban impactados, claramente de Po ya uqe no tiene mucha resistencia.

—Has mejorado bastante, Guerrero Dragón. —bloqueó un golpe con su brazo derecho Tigresa.

—Yo no me esperaba menos de ti. —jadeó de cansancio el panda.

—Me alegra... Pero yo digo que estoy bajando en cuanto a resistencia.

—Sólo estás exagerando.

—Debo suponer que tienes razón. —Tigresa realizó un golpe de fuego que le dio a Po en el estómago. Aquel golpe desbalanceó lo sufieciente al panda para dar unos cuantos pasos atras y luego entrar en los guerreros de madera. Aunque esa vez fue distinta a la de su primera sesión de entrenamiento, debido al desequilibrio que tenía Po en ese momento se resbaló por completo golpeándose primero en la cara y luego en la nuca.

—¡Po! —gritaron muy preocupados el resto de los cinco, ya que Tigresa sólo se acercó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Y Shifu de un momento a otro ya se encontraba ahí.

—Déjenme verlo. —dijo el viejo maestro mientras revisaba a Po. —Sólo se encuentra inconsciente. El golpe fue muy duro, por fin para algo le sirvió esa cabeza dura. —rió un poco. —Tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación, para que descanse.

—Yo lo haré. Ocasioné esto, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —habló Tigresa.

—¿No quieres que te ayudemos? —preguntó Víbora.

—No, por favor. He cargado cosas más pesadas. —lo tomó de un brazo y levantó al panda.

En el cuartel de los estudiantes.

—Aquí te dejo, Po. —lo acomodó en su cama. —No fue mi intención. Y lo sabes. No puedo creerlo, caíste con ese golpe tan básico. —se retiró de su cuarto, y posteriormente cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, como todos los demás días, el gong se hizo sonar indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. Alguien se dirigió al cuartel de los estudiantes con un bastón de madera de durazno. Y nuevamente cinco de esas habitaciones abrieron sus puertas al escuchar aquel ya conocido sonido.<p>

—Buenos días, maestro. —dijeron al unísono.

—Buenos días... Veo que no se ha despertado. —miró a la habitación del Guerrero Dragón. —¡Panda! ¡Despierta! —gritó para después soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

—A lo mejor el golpe le afectó. —contestó Mantis todavía en su puerta, como el resto.

—Pues siempre le ha de afectar un golpe... ¡Panda! —gritó aún más fuerte golpeando ligeramente su bastón en el suelo.

Adentro de la habitación se escuchó un golpe, como si alguien se hubiera parado de golpe y tropezado después.

—Buenos días, maestro Shi... ¡¿Tigresa?! —salió Po de forma desesperada mientras hacia una reverencia. Observó que el atuendo que tenía era distinto, era como una especie de kimono verde jade con bordes dorados, aún con las flores de su blusa y su pantalón negro de siempre. —¿Dónde está Shifu? —preguntó aún extrañado.

—Pero, ¿qué demonio te sucede, panda? —cuestionó ella de forma severa. —Shifu se fue hace dos años. —respondió con cierto rencor.

—¡Qué!... Eso no es posible. Ayer, ayer estaba aquí... Estábamos entrenando. Tú y yo estábamos en una pelea de práctica y de repente me golpee la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento. —decía Po confundido, mientras los demás lo veían de igual forma. —¿A qué hora Peng llegó aquí? Pensé que no volverías.

—Disculpa, Guerrero Dragón, estoy aquí desde hace casi dos años. —respondió Peng un poco asustado al ver así a Po.

—¿Es en serio? Es que ayer no estabas aquí.

—Vayan al salón de entrenamiento. El Guerrero Dragón y yo necesitamos hablar. —dictó Tigresa.

—Pero, maestra... —Víbora dijo.

—Ya dije algo. Ahora, vayan.

—Si, maestra. —dijeron los cinco de forma dispareja.

—¿Sobre qué vamos a hablar? —preguntó Po al ver que se había ido.

—Ven conmigo. —Tigresa empezó a caminar en dirección al Salón Sagrado de los Héroes.

Estando ahí. Tigresa se colocó en posición de loto enfrente de la piscina de La Luna. Respiró hondo.

—Ya veo. No eres él. Tu chi es muy diferente. —habló.

—¿A cerca de qué estamos hablando?

—Dime qué hiciste ayer.

—Me retrase un poco en la mañana.

—Eso no es de sorprender. Dijiste que te golpeaste y perdiste el conocimiento, ¿no?

—En efecto. Pasó casi en el ocaso, o algo así. ¿Por qué?

—Él también se golpeó ayer en ese momento. ¿Shifu estaba ahí?

—Si. —asentó con la cabeza.—Continúa dirigiendo el Palacio de Jade y a todos los maestros de toda China.

—No puedo creer que esto sea posible. Lo decían, muy brevemente, los rollos. Pero no podía creer que hay siete iguales a mi o a los demás. —sacó un rollo. —Dice que cuando alguien de dos dimensiones distintas les sucede una acción inesperada en un momento de desequilibrio en las siete dimensiones base cambiarán de éstas. —terminó de leer.

—¡Bárbaro! Eso quiere decir que soy de otra dimensión.

—Eres igual a él... —resopló ella. —Si eres de otra dimensión. Y la única forma de devolverte es con los siete movimientos imposibles realizados al mismo tiempo.

—Eso suena difícil.

—Es mucho más de lo que suena.

—¡Maestra! ¡Maestra! —llegó Zeng de forma muy acelerada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Feng... Fenghuang ha escapado de la Prisión del Norte... Y Lord Shen de Chorh-Gom.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, como ya les dije volví a escribir la historia ya que estaba demasiado revuelta jeje. Pero no va a ser igual, va a cambiar en mayoría. Espero no volver a comentar el mismo error. Al igual que espero comenten que tal. Por favor. Y con esta me despido. Sayonara n.n<strong>


End file.
